1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle seat support frame assembly for mounting a vehicle seat for movement between use and stowed positions.
2. Background Art
Support frame assemblies for vehicle seats conventionally have pivotal connections about which components pivot during movement of associated vehicle seats between seating and stowed positions. In the seating position, a seat cushion extends generally horizontally with a slight upward tilt toward the front, and a seat back extends generally upright from the rear extremity of the seat cushion with a slight rearward inclination. During movement of the seat to the stowed position, the seat back and seat cushion pivot with respect to each other and with respect to the associated frame and usually provide a cargo floor.
Prior art noted during an investigation conducted in connection with the present invention include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,736 Lebault et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,577 Hirama et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,732 Jakubiec; U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,613 Arai; U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,867 Hellrung et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,849 Fast; and United States Patent Application Publication US 2003/0006637 Jach et al.